1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for providing a moving user with information corresponding to a position of the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, stores such as supermarkets and drugstores have been using a system in which an information terminal is installed on a shelf or the like where products are arranged and information relating to these products is provided to the user by means of a still image or a video.
In addition, a system that provides information relating to products by installing information terminals on carts used inside the stores by users, who can use the information terminals to read barcodes attached to the products while they shop has been proposed (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-56278).
However, the above conventional technologies have a problem that users cannot obtain product information without intentionally using the information terminals, and consequently information relating to special sales and new products that may be of interest to the user cannot be provided to the users.